


The Trouble with Some Restaurants

by legallyblindandrea



Series: I Landed on my Feet [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Kitty!Verse, M/M, Other, les mis kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they wanted was some food and they heard this place was good, not some ass to throw them out. </p><p>“Assholes” Grantaire said again louder as Enjolras with his hand on the small of his back lightly pushed him out the door “I think we should R, fuck him and his non-Hybrid asshole of a restaurant and all that goes with it” Éponine said as she balled her hands into fists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Some Restaurants

**Author's Note:**

> I think I should just make a Series for this...I'll think about it as I let this sit up here all day tomorrow and come back to it after I get home from the doctors. 
> 
> Ok I'm going to check this again (if I don't this won't go up at all) I'm just going to hit post...
> 
> Ok so I was told in a comment who is what (Hybrid/Half/Non) wasn't easy to tell as I hadn't actually said.
> 
> Full Hybrids are Grantaire, Jehan, Eponine, Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta (and Gavroche when I get around to including him). Half-Hybrids I'm still working on who is one but I'm thinking Courfeyrac, Feuilly and maybe one more but I'm not sure on that. The Non-Hybrids are everybody else, Valjean and Javert included. 
> 
> As it stands this is my headcanon for what everyone is but that may change as I write more.

They had all gone out to a restaurant, one that they had heard about through people at school so they decided to give it a try and it all went downhill from there.

They had all managed to get together and they were ready for some good food, as they heard it very a very good place, and then they would most likely go to someone’s place and watch a movie, not in the mood for a club since it was only Wednesday.

They had found a table themselves and pushed them together to make sure they could all sit and they could feel people watching them but paid them no mind, they were probably just watching them because they were such a large group.

A man walked passed them, he had a uniform on so they knew he worked there but he just ignored them and made his way passed them out of sight, Éponine sighed and placed her chin on her hand “I don’t think he likes his job very much” she mumbled.

Combeferre had managed to get another man to stop and he said he’d take their orders and sorry for the wait they were down a cook and had a few new people they were training but he’d be right with them let him grab a note book.

He came back and smiled as he looked at them all asking for drinks first going around the tables and said he’d be back with them and then get what they wanted to eat, they talked softly as they could still feel the eyes of the other customers on them.

“You had better do it soon Evan I’m not staying here much longer with them” they heard a woman say, Éponine watched as a man got up from the table across the room and walked away towards the bathrooms she guessed but she had a feeling it wasn’t.

“I don’t think they like us very much” she said softly leaning into the table “that woman looks pissed and that waiter who walked passed us looked shifty to me” she said her eyes narrowing as she looked around the room, it was darker than normal since it was ‘mood lighting’ but since she was a Hybrid she had no trouble seeing the facial features of the others around them.

“I can almost feel the tension in here” Joly said as he shifted in his seat, he was getting nervous but it helped when Musichetta grabbed his hand and kissed his check his ears twitched and she let out a tiny laugh “it’s alright” she said so only he could hear her.

“Sorry about that” the waiter said as he walked towards them with two trays that held all their drinks, Feuilly smiled and thanked him as he passed drinks down his side of the table, Marius doing the same on his side.

“Do you all know what you want or would you like a few more minutes?” he asked, he noticed the other people staring at this group but he didn’t know why, yes it was a big group but not the biggest yesterday there was a 22 person party.

Just as he had all their food orders and was walking away the manager passed him with a scowl on his face and the waiter stopped behind the refill station to watch, he had a feeling it was about the group he was serving.

He noticed other waiters coming over to stand by him to watch “about time they’ve already been in here too long for my liking” one woman said as she rested her empty tray against the bar top and then rested her elbows on it as she watched.

“Where was Jane, how did they even get a table? She isn’t supposed to leave the front” the head waiter said as he stepped up to watch, “who them?” the waiter, Kevin, who had served the group asked confused.

This was only his 4th day working here “we had a party in here yesterday of 22, what’s wrong with this group there is only 13 of them” he said sliding his note book into his vest pocket.

“What are you going on about Kevin?” one girl asked as she shook her head “you know Hybrids aren’t allowed in here, they are dirty and just yuck” she said as she eyed them all “oh my god are they dating them!” one of the new employees said as he joined them.

“Looks that way Zack” the head waiter said “I’ll go see if the manager needs help” he said sliding away and making his way to the group he could hear the manger speaking as he got closer “I can it’s well within my legal rights, don’t make me call the cops” he said crossing his arms.

“You can’t just kick us out, we’ve done nothing wrong” Courfeyrac piped up as the man looked at them all, a sneer taking over his face as he glanced at all the Hybrids, Courfeyrac held Jehan’s hand tighter “I can and I am now leave” he said looking to his left when the head waiter stepped up beside him.

“Richard who served them?” he asked as the head waiter named Richard gestured to the drink bar where a bunch of waiters and waitresses stood “new kid started here 4 days ago Kevin something” he said as the manager nodded.

“Dock the 13 drinks off his pay” Richard nodded, Enjolras started back up telling them how it was wrong to do that, words were tossed back and forth for almost 10 minutes “alright enough I’m telling you all for the last time leave!” he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and started to dial the cops.

“Asshole” Grantaire said as he stood up with the rest of them “we should key his car” he whispered to Jehan and Éponine who nodded “if we do Enjolras will be pissed…ok even more so” Jehan said quickly turning to see Bossuet hit the floor, he tripped over the carpet and his chair.

Joly helped him up and took the offered napkins from Musichetta’s hand who frowned as she watched them as the blood was dabbed at, his nose wasn’t broken it was just a nose bleed she heard Joly say as Bossuet nodded with a grin.

“-and don’t come back here I’m warning you!” Éponine was ushered to the door in the middle of the group with the others, Grantaire and Jehan each held one of her hands and she could hear Musichetta hissing as Bossuet held a napkin to his nose and Joly was mumbling to himself about all the diseases Bossuet was going to get from it.

“Assholes” Grantaire said again louder as Enjolras with his hand on the small of his back lightly pushed him out the door “I think we should R, fuck him and his non-Hybrid asshole of a restaurant and all that goes with it” Éponine said as she balled her hands into fists.

Jehan moved over to Courfeyrac and Grantaire stepped to the side so he was beside Enjolras where he was standing so he could see everyone else, Grantaire slipped his hand into his and let out a tiny purr that he knew only Enjolras would notice it as the others weren’t paying attention to them.

Éponine moved through everyone so she could get beside Marius and Cosette, her tail was wrapped around her leg, she knew the others had their tails around their legs as well, she shook her head and let Marius pull her to him, Cosette held her hand.

“That waiter shouldn’t have to-“ Cosette was cut off as the front door opened and the waiter who had given them their drinks walked out “sorry about that” he said as he joined them where they stood to the left of the doors, still in view of everyone in the restaurant.

“If I had known they were a non-Hybrid place I wouldn’t have got a job there…fucktarts think they are better because they are ‘normal’ or whatever the fuck normal is” he said shaking his head “oh well least they can’t dock my pay!” he said with a grin.

“I quit, let them deal with it I don’t care they still have to give me my pay so whatever” he said “I totally didn’t know about that guys really” they all watched him, Bahorel offered him a cigarette which he took with a thanks and held it not yet ready to light it.

“We heard about this place from school but no one said anything about it being non-Hybrid” he said, he was itching for a fight but he knew he wasn’t going to get one “I feel like shit man we cost you your job” Bahorel said before anyone else could say anything, Kevin shook his head.

“Nah I’d of left after I knew it was non- Hybrids…I’m a half Hybrid myself and my girlfriend is a total, but yea I heard about this place from the paper in the ads they were looking for people…shouldn’t it be law that they say right there if they are a non-Hybrid place or not?” he asked as Combeferre and Enjolras nodded.

“They should have said and yes it is law I don’t know how they got away with not listing that…we should bring that up to Valjean see what he can do, isn’t Javert back in town?” Cosette and Grantaire nodded. 

“He’d be the best to talk to and Javert can make sure the Health Department check them out, that would close them down for a few days” Grantaire said with a grin; Cosette moved from where she was standing with Marius and Éponine and made her way to Grantaire.

Valjean was working in the offices of the Mayor and Javert was the head of the Police Department so they could get done whatever was asked of them, in reason of course.

“Papa will take care of these assholes” Cosette said with a smile as she rested her right hand on Grantaire’s shoulder, he rested his hand on top of hers with a smile “come on lets go somewhere else I’m hungry!” Éponine said laughing when she pulled away from Marius before he and Feuilly both put their arms over her shoulders.

“I’m stealing your girl, we are hungry and we are leaving your asses” Feuilly said as he high fived Marius and Éponine laughed “come on losers” she said as the others moved away from the restaurant “good luck finding a job” Combeferre said as Kevin nodded “thanks and good luck finding some food!” he laughed as he watched the group make their way down the sidewalk; he lit his smoke and took a deep drag before blowing the smoke out.

He knew as well as they did, a lot of people didn’t like Hybrids but they looked like they would try and make the best of it and he thanked them for giving him a reason to be rid of that job, pity they had to go through getting thrown out like that but all the same he thanked them.

He would go home tonight and tell his girlfriend all about them and what happened and then she would for sure tell her friends who would tell theirs and he knew the manager was going to regret kicking out that group one day down the road.

Karma was a bitch after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes we all know I suck with titles and doing the summery but lets get over that, you are here after all and I thank you for that. OK I don't know where this one came from...anyway let me know what you think!


End file.
